


Blaineception

by orphan_account



Series: The Stressbaker'Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNDETERMINED TIME: Blaine picks up his nephew and universe is destroyed.</p><p>I had a daydream. This Tumblr ask sums it up:</p><p>ME: I just had another daydream about your OCs... and it was complete crack... Blaine picked up his nephew for the first time and a hole opened in the universe because they turned out to be the same person because Zachary travelled back in time to become Blaine so that the Andersons don't find out that Blaine got into an accident and died.</p><p>CAITLIN: BLAINECEPTION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaineception

"Hey Babbie, come over here and hold your little nephew?" Francey called across the room. Blaine pulled his face, and reluctantly took Zach from his sister's arms.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Fran-"

The room was filled with a blinding light and a second later, the Zacharys found themselves surrounded by pure white and nothing else.

"Wow. I was right."

 _"INDEED YOU WERE"_ a booming voice came clear through the nothingness, as dramatic music started up in the background

_"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE."_

"Huh?" Zach raised a scalene eyebrow.

"Huh?" Blaine raised a scalene eyebrow.

_"WHEN HE WAS SIX MONTHS OLD, THE ORIGINAL ZACHARY BLAINE ANDERSON WAS KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT AFTER HIS MOTHER LEFT THE FRONT DOOR OPEN. WHEN HIS NEPHEW FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, HE TAKES IT UPON HIMSELF TO USE BRITTANY'S TIME MACHINE TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND TAKE HIS PLACE - "_

"Wait! Hold up!" Blaine cut in, and the dramatic music halted along with the voice. "How does Zachy find out about this?"

"I TOLD HIM"

"Right, and how does he then act on it?"

"I INVENT A NEW UNIVERSE, AND PUT YOU... BACK..."

"I DIDN'T REALLY THINK THIS THROUGH."

"No, you didn't. What about the ontological paradoxes this causes."

"... GOODBYE ZACHARYS, THIS WAS A DREADFUL MISTAKE."

Francey's room faded slowly back into existence.

"Ooh look - they're coming back!"

"BABBIE AND BABY!" Francey launched herself at the Zacharys. "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Blaine shrugged slightly.

"I told you something bad would happen." He offered lamely.


End file.
